Dyskusja:Rahi land
Tu znajduje się gra i forum. Forum Czy nie powinienem móc się schować- chciałem wejść na drzewo--Vezok999 17:32, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Możesz, tylko te trzy są czymś w rodzaju potpowiedzi, oczywiście możesz zrobić co innego. Grados 17:37, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) co to "shockernir". Toa Hordika Gronimus Shockenir jest to mistyczna postać, Wielka Istota, znana też jako Niszczyciel Światów lub Serce Mroku. Grados 16:38, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Skąd mam wiedzieć ile pkt do atrybutów mam do rozdania?--Vezok999 17:27, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) jak będziesz miał czas to mi dodaj sprzęty i expToa Hordika Gronimus ja bym ci radził zrobić coś takiego jak "Obecni gracze"tam będą zamieszczeni ci którzy są aktywni i grają"nowi gracze"abyś wiedział czy ktoś chce grać"ci którzy nie grają"jak ktoś odejdzie to się tam wpisuje. na mojej grze tak jestToa Hordika Gronimus Napisz, co ja mam robić Emon florex kto jest twoim bankierem?Panrahk17 20:50, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Co ja mam robić? Emon tanma skąt ty masz laser?Panrahk17 17:59, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) On myli zę mam mpce. To możesz używać dopiero po przekroczeniu 20 M. Warox, zajmij się tym Czy moge dodać sobie klasePanrahk17 20:58, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Musisz znaleźć gościa od misji na klasę, potem ją wykonać. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 13:18, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Już skończyłem medytować. Co mam robić? --ToaTanma01 13:37, lut 12, 2010 (UTC) A co chcesz ? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 15:41, lut 12, 2010 (UTC) Vezok ja i ty pewnie mieli byśmy już next lvl ale Warox i tak jest zajęty i nie ma czasu na uzupełnienie nam danych.tak samo dostalibyśmy bronie.Panrahk17 13:05, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Warox, wiesz jak dawno nam lvl powinny urosnąć�? A ja chc sobie moce odblokować Vezok999 13:44, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Chcę jakiejś misji za którą dostanę nowe bronie ToaTanma01 To moe umuwimy się tak jak zkończycie tę misję dostajecie 60 Pd. co sprawi że wskoczycie na 4 i będziecie mieli jeszcze 50% dodatkowe, a bronie mogę wam trochę podrasować. Co wy na to? *'Gromius' Atak twojego miecza (toporka) dodatkowe 5a. *'Florex' Atak twojej kosy dodatkowe 3a i rażenie, lub 1a, rażenie i pocisk elektryczności. ale dlaczego lvl mi sie zmniejszył i co to punkty ewolucji?Toa Hordika Gronimus' Dlaczego mi nie odpisałeś.Makuta18 Bo nie odpisuje na takie dpowiedzi (bezsęsowe). Teleportowało cię w dziwne miejsce nie wiesz nawet gdzie jesteś i czy to miejsce w ogóle jest na twojej macierzystej planecie. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 13:43, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Gra 1 Marca Aktualizacjado 1.2.1. *'Gromius''' istota mówi "wiem że tu jesteś". *'Florex' jaja nagle pękło na twoich rękach leży mały rumak, nie ma więcej jaj. ---- (A Shinx gdzie?) Biorę malucha i idę do miasta Toa Florex. Pytam się kim jest i co tu robi istoota taka jak on.Pytam się też czy zna Shockenimira.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 2 Marca *'''Florex Shinx wrócił do miasta razem z tobą. *'Gromius' istota odpowiada "lepszym pytaniem było by co ty tu robisz i nie". ---- Odpowiadam że dostałem się tu wraz z moimi kolegami do tej krainy przez portal.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Szukam kogos, kto może się zaopiekować młodym rumakiem przez jakis czas '''Toa Florex. 5 Marca *'Gromius' to ciekawe mówi istota. *'Florex' nikt nie chce, ale możesz wynająć jakiś dom. ---- Mówię istocie też że na imię mam Gronimus Toa Hordika Gronimus. Szukam trenera glatorian '''Toa Florex. Oszałamiam Rahi wszystkimi swomi mocamia następnie wdrapuję się na drzewo, zrywam kilka gałęzi i zrzucam na niego. Tanma 7 Marca *'Gromius' Istota pyta czy chcesz coś od niej. *'Florex' znalazłeś. *'Tanma' nie masz mocy, rahi cię przygwoździł do ziemi. ---- Odpowiadam że mam zabić jakieś rahi ale zgubiłem trop.Toa Hordika Gronimus Chce trenować, jeżeli chce za dużo to oferuje w zamian za trening pomoc Toa Florex. ---- *'Gromius' "może mogę pomóc" mówi istota. *'Florex' będzie cię uczył za 5 SP za dzień. ---- Zgadzam się i pytam Shinxa czy też idzie Toa Florex Staram się spod niego wyczołgać, a potem wchodzę na drzewo i obrzucam go gałęziam i liśćmi. Tanma Odpowiadam "był bym bardzo wdzięczny"Toa Hordika Gronimus. Uciekam z kanionu. Emon 10 Marca *'''Florex zaczynasz naukę (10%). *'Tanma' gdy wskoczyłeś na drzewo i wpadłeś w portal, jesteś w dżungli. *'Gromius' Isota wskazała ci drogę i powiedziałą że będzie tu gdybyś czegoś jeszcze potrzebował. *'Emon' nagle rozdarł się przed tobą portal i pochłoną cię, jesteś w jakiejś ogromniej dżungli. ---- I co z Shinxem? Po skończonym terningu idę na arenę- potrzeba mi kasy 'Toa Florex' Robię sobię procę.Emon Idę drogą.Toa Hordika Gronimus. rozglądam się (napisz, co widzę). Tanma 11 Marca *'''Florex nauka (20%), Shinx sobię poszedł (rozejżeć się). *'Emon' udało ci się zrobić coś podobnego do procy. *'Gromius' widzisz kilka Rahi, mają czerwone oczy i czarną sierść. *'Tanma' widzisz wiele drzew, w oddali bagno, miliony krzewów i lian. ---- Idę poszukać jakiegoś rahi ale najpierw idę do tamtego gościa który miał dać mi miecz.Emon Chce kontynuować naukę dom póki mnie stać 'Toa Florex' 12 Marca *'Emon' znalazłeś Rahi. *'Florex' 40% Nauki, pieniędzy wystarczy ci do Stu %. ---- Trenuje do 100% 'Toa Florex' Biorę sobie go jako swojego i trenuję go.Emon Wspinam się na drzewo by rozejrzeć się po okolicy (napisz co widzę) Tanma Wale na hama.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 13 Marca *'''Florex masz już 50%. *'Emon' nie udało ci się, Rahi uciekł. *'Tanma' widzisz zielone niebo(atmosferę), wiele drzew i różne zwierzęta (Rahi podobne). *'Gromius' zapędziłeś je do wąwozu, nie mogą wyjść. ---- Ide do tamtego gościa który miał dać mi miecz.Emon Walcząc chcę ich porażać prądem jeśli mogę jeśli nie to dale wale na hama.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Dalej trenuje 'Toa Florex' Rozglądam się i szukam czegoś inteligentnego co zna mój język. Tanma 14 Marca *'''Gromius udało ci się pokonać wszystkich. *'Florex' 80%. *'Tanma' nic "inteligentnego" nie ma. ---- Wrazam do wioski do kolesia co dał quest.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Zawzięcie trenuję ''Toa Florex'. Szukam gałęzi żeby zrobić sobie szałas. Jak go zrobię to szukam kamieni do obrony. --ToaTanma01 13:50, mar 15, 2010 (UTC) 15 Marca *'Gromius' "udało ci się�! Hip hip dla nieznajomych" krzyczą agori, jeden Agori podszedł do ciebie ten który dał zadanie. *'Florex' 90% (za jeden post będziesz miał 100%). *'Tanma' udało ci się zrobić mały napiot z gałęzi i olbrzymich liści, miejsce na ognisko, "plonący rów", do odstraszania i masz 25 kamieni. ---- Trenuję, potem idę odpocząc 'Toa Florex'. Pytam się czy dostanę nagrodę i mówię że to zrobiłem ja sam.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 16 Marca *'''Florex nauczyłeś się wszystkich technik Glatorianów. *'Gromius' dostałeś ulepszony ekwipunek elektryczności, możesz dla nich pracować. ---- Idę na arenę Toa Florex'. Pytam się czy mają coś jeszcze.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Kładę się spać. Tanma Ide wiec polowac na jakies rahi Święty 21 Marca *'''Florex dostałeś się do półfinału. *'Gromius' narazie nie mają. *'Tanma' jesteś całkowicie wypoczęty. *'Święty' upolowałeś dwa duże hroki. ---- Próbuję dostać się do finału (z kim walczę?) Toa Florex'. Szukam Shinxa''Toa Hordika Gronimus. 23 Marca *'Florex' udało ci się dotarłeś do finału ! Ostatnia walka jest z Cerverusem. (wybież jedną liczbę od 1 do 3) *'Gromius' widzisz go, siedzi na skale (na wzgórzu, to co sie działo było na wysokości) i patrzy w dal. ---- 3 'Toa Florex'. Idę do niego''Toa Hordika Gronimus. 24 Marca *'Florex' wygrałeś !!! *'Gromius' jesteś obok niego. ---- ( a co bu było gdybym dał 1 or 2? ) Ide odebrać nagrodę� 'Toa Florex. Pytam się czy idzie na polowanko.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Ode do miasta sprzedać upolowaną zwierzyne Święty. No tak zapomniałem no to chcę upolować jakiegoś rahi.Emon 25 Marca *'''Florex mogłeś przegrać, dostajesz tajemnczą księgę, Eksydyjską zbroję(+16o), Eksydyjski miecz(+16a) i Eksydyjską tarczę(+12o), na dodatek hełm. *'Gromius' Shinx odpowiedział że narazie nie ma czasu. *'Święty' sprzedałeś za 5 SP, ktoś oferuje ci zwój za 1 SP. *'Emon' widzisz grupę rahi i wbity w drzewo miecz (+3a). ---- Pytam się co takiego robi i gdzie jest "kapusciana głowa".Toa Hordika Gronimus. Idę do mojej grupy pokazać się i pochwalić. Mówię im że spróbuję wyjechać do innej wioski na walkę i pytam się czy mi potoważyszą. Potem idę do odpowiednich ludzi z tym co przedtem opisałem. Jeżeli jest jakaś oferta to biorę moje jajo i wyjeżdzam. ''Toa Florex. Nie wiem co to za zwuj ale kupuje. Święty 26 Marca *'Florex' i Gromius jesteście obok siebię. *'Święty' ze zwoju wyskoczył portal i cię wciągną, jesteś w wodzie. ---- Powtarzam pytanie, potem idę z nim do Shinxa 'Toa Florex. Mówię mu że chyba nie bo poznałem "ciekawą osobę"i ide do wielkiej istoty.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Biorę miecz i walczę z rahi.Emon Prubuje sie jakoś dostać na brzeg Święty Wchodzę na najbliższe drzewo i rozglądam się. Tanma 27 Marca *'''Florex jesteś obok Shinxa. *'Gromius' widzisz że istota trzyma jakieś plany. *'Emon' zabiłeś trzy rahi. *'Święty' płynołeś trzy godziny i nic, ale widzisz coś w oddali, opadasz z sił. *'Tanma' widzisz to samo co wcześniej. ---- Pytam się istoty co to za plany.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Pytam się czy ze mną jedzie do innej wioski. Potem niezależnie od odpowiedzi próbuję załatwić sobie walkę na jakiejs arrenie ''Florex. 28 Marca *'Gromius' plany nagle znikły, a istota powiedziaLa: "Jakie plany ?". *'Florex' Shinx nie chce iść możesz zabrać się z Berixem do miasta Żelaza. ---- Biorę moje jajo i wyruszam 'Toa Florex. Smieję się "haha" widziałem że trzymałeś jakieś plany.Nie oszukasz mnie.Nie martw się ja mam tu tylko 2 przyjaciół a jeden jest na jakiejś arenie chyba.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Pływam w mejscu aby odzyskać siły i nie męczyć się Święty 30 Marca *'''Florex przecierz z jaja wykluł się mały Skalny Rumak. *'Gromius' Istota nie chce ci nic powiedzieć o planach, trzyma je za sobą. *'Święty' nabrałeś Energii możesz płynąć dalej, widzisz coś. ---- Sorka zapomniałęm. Biorę malucha iwyruszam ; ) Toa Florexużytkownik:Vezok999 Idę zarąbać drewna.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 31 Marca *'''Florex 9 Kwietna twój maluch z mieni się w duże zwierzę. *'Gromius' zebrałeś 5 kawałków drewna, widzisz swojego rahi. ---- Cieszę się że wrucił patrzę czy nie ma ran , innych obrażeń i czy podrósł.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Idę do Berixa i mówię mu, że mogę jechać ''Toa Florex'. ----